Detrás de lo que soy, una muerte de dolor
by Mitsuki Mori
Summary: Todo a sido por la borda, una muerte, varios gritos, dolor y llanto ¿Por que lloran?


**Detrás de lo que soy, una muerte de dolor**

¿Quien soy realmente? ¿De donde provengo? ¿Porque no puedo ser lo que hay en mi interior? ¿En verdad me desprecias? **-¡Ayuda!- **Mis lagrimas estan cayendo ¿Harás algo al respecto? ¿Por ue tu mirada es tan fría? ¿Porque? ¿Esa...esa melodia la...escuchas? ¿Porque lo estas negando? ¿Porque no me miras a los ojos? ¿Porque estas llorando? Will...¿Porque estás abrazando mi cuerpo? Por alguna rara razón siento todo mi cuerpo pesado, ¿Abra sido porque comí demás? Mhh... ¿Que sucede Will? Escucho muchas voces a mi alrededor, ¿Tu sabes porque Ronald esta llorando? Jamas lo había escuchado llorar y gritar de tal forma. Incluso Eric, ¿Que esta pasando William? Tengo miedo, ¿Que haces? Espera...Espera...

**-Sutcliff...- **¿Po...porque has dicho mi apellido de esa forma? Tan melancolica, tan ...tan triste, oye Will, ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos conocimos? Yo si, ahhhh~ lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, esa mirada, esa forma tan fría "Mi estúpido rango B".

Mi lindo William, dime...¿Que esta sucediendo? ¿Por que todos estan llorando a mi alrededor? No es que me importe, pero... no lloran de felicidad, ¿A caso no ganamos la guerra contra esos demonios? Deberían estar realmente feliz, riendo y corriendo, preparando la fiesta para celebrar que ganamos ¿Entonces que sucede? ¿Por que no me contestas William? WILLIAM...¿Por que? ¿Por que no me contestas?

**-¡Senpa! Grell-senpai...¡GRELL -SENPAI!- **Ah, estúpido Ronald, calla te ¿Que no vez que estoy con Wiru~? Mira Alan... llevate lo mejor, no deja de gritar mi nombre, por cierto Alan...¿Porque lloras? Y Eric, él también esta llorando, no comprendo, no comprendo por que todos estan llorando, Alan, Eric, Ronald, Padre, Un..undertaker, incluso William, esta derramando algunas cuantas lagrimas, sabes Will, tengo frío y sueño.

Mhhh mis ojos se estan cerrando lentamente y mi cuerpo empezo a temblar, siento como el frío comienza a penetrar mi piel y a llegado a mis huesos, duele, duele, duele mucho, ¡No!, ¡No William!, no te quites el saco por favor, en verdad esta haciendo frío, y no quiero te enfermes por mi culpa, ¿Eh? Oh valla, mira William esta empezando a nevar ¿Porque? ….

Es verdad, ya me he acordado es épocas de navidad, William, William, tengo un hermoso regalo para ti, vamos, vamos a casa, quiero darte ese hermoso regalo, de seguro te encantara, mhhh ¿Podrías cargarme y dejar dormir un rato? ¿Si? De aquí a que lleguemos a casa, realmente me siento cansada, y con gran pesadez en mi cuerpo, me duele el pecho, y mis huesos, por cierto, se que somos Shinigamis pero, me esta haciendo falta el aire, es raro, lo se, pero necesito descanzar, matar a ese demonio me a dejado exahusto, es la primera vez que batallo, William ¿En...en verdad no escuchas esa melodía?, Mhh siento algo de calor, gracias por prestarme tu saco, huele a ti, siempre me a encantado este olor, su esencia, tu loción, me pregunto ¿A donde iran los Shinigamis después de que mueren? E escuchado una historía del loco de Undertaker...**-Grell...- **Oh, no me pegaste, solo has dicho mi nombre, lo has dicho William, soy tan feliz, es la primera vez que lo dices sin estar en la cama, creo que voy a llorar. Oh, no amor, no llores, ¿Porque tienes llorar? No es para tanto, sabes, solo es un simpleme nombre, no llores Will, si tu llorar, llorare contigo, **-No me dejes- **¿De que hablas tontito? Jamas te abandonare, se que soy explosivo, un "arrastrado", travieso, agresivo, pelionero, un promiscuo para ti, un hombre afeminado, se...que no soy tan hermosa como aquellas mujeres, pero e intendo todo, usar los mejores vestidos, el mejor maquillaje, no puedes creer que me atreva a usar cosas baratas ¿O si?, seras un tonto, jamas usaria cosas de mala calidad, una dema tiene que usar la mejor calidad, no importa si valga un millon de pesos o dolares, tengo que ser hermosa para ti y ante cualquier hombre que desee acercar se a mi, pero sobre todo para ti mi amado William.

Han pasado ya un siglo desde entonces, mi muerte te afecto, pero...William, no fue tu culpa, fue mía, ¿Recuerdas que de dije alguna vez de esa historia tonta que me había contado el de cabellos plateados?, bueno... creo que es verdad, un Shinigami reencarna después de un siglo, no recordando nada, ni de su pasado, ni de sus amores, solo reencarna como el mismo ser que había llegado entre los "Dioses de la muerte" me siento feliz, es mi hora, pronto llegara, pronto estare contigo William, estaremos juntos de nuevo, deja de llorar, ya has matado a ese demonio que arranco con mi vida, pero...aun así no estas feliz, tus lagrimas cada noche son amargas, sigues con mis pertenencias, no has dejado que remodelen mi oficina, ni siquiera has dejado mi casa para otro Shinigami...Pronto estare contigo, así que deja de llorar, un Shinigami vuelve a renacer por que...su destino es morir una vez que halla completado su verdadera misión

**-¿Cual es tu nombre?- **pregunto el de cabellos negros tan obscuros como la noche

**-Grell Sutcliff... Death~ Shinigami de élite, rango AAA, experto en pelea y defenza-**ríe suavemente **-Mucho gusto Wiru...cuida de mi a partir de ahora- **


End file.
